


Love Changes

by LulutheLazy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Breaking and Entering, Food mentions, Human Logan, Human Patton, M/M, Multi, Normal dudes! Logan and Pattton, Please be careful with yourselves, Very Violent!, Winged!Roman, Winged!Virgil, actual rainbow ray of sunshine Patton, but also very fluff, but it’s good I swear!, lets get some polyamory up in this biz, lots of fighting, magical healing, mention of extreme injuries, protective! Logan, protective! Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulutheLazy/pseuds/LulutheLazy
Summary: Logan and Patton have built a beautiful life together full of love and happiness. However, there’s a missing puzzle piece (or maybe two) that stands in the way of their complete contentment. And those pieces may just be the two magical creatures that crash landed into their living room.Armed with their charm and general adorableness they manage to secure a place with the duo.However, the two winged men are running from a past darker than either Logan or Patton could imagine, which they conveniently forget to mention because of two problems: 1. Roman is overprotective of Virgil and wary of strangers and 2. Virgil is using all his strength to keep from combusting because he. is. so. gay.As they spend more time together, they all find themselves irreversibly changed and unwilling to lose each other, as their pasts rush to catch up with them and take it all away.





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that popped into my brain unreasonably at 11:00 at night. Please leaves comments, I’m an insecure bean. Also let me know if I missed any warning tags.

“Patton, please…” Virgil whimpered softly. “Help me.” 

The man in question was holding him in a tight embrace, Virgil laying across his lap, blood pouring from open wounds across his neck and stomach. Tears were streaming down Patton’s face and his own blood, currently drying on his arms was forgotten as he watched Virgil fight to stay conscious.

His eyes were blown wide with panic but kept attempting to fall back into his head, causing them to flutter softly. Patton repressed his building sobs of horror, looking at his kiddo’s once shining coal wings, now matted with blood and hanging on by meer sinews, mangled, possibly beyond any recovery.

Virgil followed his gaze and his breathing grew sharp and shallow. How was he supposed to live, and even if he could...how could he never fly again? The mounting disgust in his stomach and the pounding of pain throughout his body was too much.

He stopped fighting off the darkness that had been pressing down on his eyelids, the burning of his wounds faded from his body and left behind the all consuming cold of his drying blood. He began feeling as though he was falling down and yet still secured by his best friend’s petrified hold. Until that too disappeared in the rapid erasure of his consciousness.

“VIRGIL! DON’T! Please please please, Roman’s almost here love. I called, he’s coming, Logan’s coming, they need you to stay!” Patton muffles a sob in Virgil’s tangled hair.

“God I need you to stay.” 

He pulled his love closer to his chest, the dark alleyway being pierced by his screaming, shadows swarming over the carnage that had been left behind as the bloody red sun faded from the sky.  
Virgil went limp in his arms and dark stains started spreading more rapidly into Patton’s polo from the sweatshirt Logan had given Virgil, just a few hours ago. Night took over dusk, and the day they were attacked came to an end.

——————- 5 days earlier——————-

Logan awoke that morning with a general feeling of uneasiness and as he trudged through his day at the college he could almost taste a simmering build up of change on the horizon. 

Patton being Patton, had skipped through the day, as his normal ball of sunshiney self oblivious to any impending feelings of doom. However, he could feel Logan’s stress, which led to him cooking, and them staying in for dinner.

Logan walked into their small dilapidated kitchen and wrapped his arms around his tinier boyfriend, as he stirred the spaghetti, whistling. Patton gave a little jump at the sudden affection and chuckled.

“Had a hard day of learning, sweetheart?”

Logan groaned and plopped his face into the warm junction between his love’s shoulder and neck. “It was satisfactory.” He said though he felt a gnawing in his stomach, telling him to spill his superstitions onto Patton. But the now concerned man beat him to it.

“Buuuut...there’s something you’re not telling me Lo, isn’t there?”

He groaned yet inwardly appreciated how attune his partner was to his emotions. It made the rapidly fleeting sensations become tangible and even pleasant at times. He squeezed his boyfriend in silent appreciation.

“I’ve had a feeling of trepidation all day.” He felt warmth spread across his face with his dawning confession and continued. “It made my usual flawless focus on academia impossible to achieve, because I felt as though at any given moment it might be imperative that I am by your side to protect you. Which is all quite troubling, since I had no logical reason to leave classes to do so and had to remain where I was, with no assurance of your well-being.”

Patton felt a pleased smile come over his face even as he tried to appear serious so his Logan wouldn’t be too embarrassed by the rare bout of spoken proof of his love for Patton that had just been brought out to the world.

“Aww you’re so sweet! But don’t worry there’s nothing that can hurt me, everything is perfectly norm–“ 

SMACK! Both men jumped and Logan’s already tense muscles stepped in front of Patton and held him behind him reflexively, as something collided harshly with the glass patio door to their apartment. He could hear groans coming from outside and ice filled his veins, panic overtook him until he was shaken into action by a scream and their door now being crashed through, broken glass chiming against their floors. 

Logan pushed Patton farther back not realizing his boyfriend had burned himself on the now boiling pot atop of the stove, having already rushed to their living room prepared to die for him. He clenched his fists, hoping the pounding in his chest and foggy vision meant adrenaline was taking over but preparing himself to deal with whatever was in their home nonetheless.

Except he was very not prepared to deal with two large brown eyes and the very hot boy they belonged to.

“Um, ouch, hi. I’m sorry. Ouch. Um, my name is Virgil. And the dunce out there is Roman. Do you maybe have a bandaid by chance?”


	2. It Might Take Some Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roman and Logan get off to a rocky start and Patton is a Virgil-whisperer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments!! I’m going to update often, scout’s honor! Love y’all!

Logan was hallucinating. Or maybe when he had rushed into the living room, he slipped on the broken glass and was lying there, on the ground, unconscious at this very moment. Because nothing besides some sort of head injury or a fatigue induced vision could explain why he was seeing two very  
large,   
shiny,   
feathered,   
black  
wings.  
Which were residing upon the lithe man who had apparently flown himself in the third story of an apartment building in California! Making very little sense to Logan’s poor practical brain. 

It all had startled him so much so, that he could not register a single word the creature had said, nor did he notice the fact that the creature had small cuts along his arms and cheek.

Furthermore, he did not see the second specimen pulling himself up outside and frantically tearing their busted door open. So taken was he by the majestic and puzzling image before him, that he didn’t realize that the man was sneaking up behind him until it was quite too late. His staring was abruptly brought to an end as he was tackled to the ground by a lanky, but apparently quite heavy, body.

He groaned, his head hit the floor and his arms and legs were being pinned to the ground by his attacker. His brain, which had decided to start working again, unhelpfully reminded him that this must be “the dunce” Roman that Virgil had mentioned. 

“Roman! What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?”

Yes, it seems he was correct in that matter. Oh well, at least that was a small victory for him today.

“ I’m protecting you from this wingless man my love!”

“He wasn’t doing anything!”

“Well one can never be too vigilant with their darling one’s safety on the line.”

At this grand proclamation Logan felt new resolve sink into his bones. Patton was still in the next room. He couldn’t let them find him. He forced himself to taken a deep breath and then pushed all his weight back so he could get his hands and legs underneath him. The man behind him give what sounded like a squeak of indignation and with that Logan rolled over on top of his still flailing form.

He quickly sat upon his chest and held his hands over Roman’s wrists. Upon which he found himself inches from two very large green eyes and a pair of rose petal lips. Terribly distracting. As his eyes removed themselves from the sight rapidly he detected what appeared to be an angry flush on Roman’s face. 

That was until the situation began to dawn on him. He was straddling the man with pearly wings and breathing extremely hard.

There may have been a bit of an arousing side to this. 

“Well fuck.”

Roman turned his head to glare at Virgil.

“Don’t just sit there laughing at me! Heeelp!”

“ You seem to be just fine where you are.” He smirked. 

“This is the treatment I receive for ensuring your safety from this brute?! I am wounded!” 

That’s when the wailing ensued and Logan was left at a loss of what to do. How were those sounds coming from a person?! Luckily or perhaps unluckily Patton took the cries of distress as his cue to rush in, even if they were for entirely dramatic purposes. 

Logan watched him take in the scene before him, his eyes finding Logan first, trailing down to the moping man underneath him. Unlike Virgil, he looked extremely worried at the situation Logan had gotten himself into. His eyes fell farther down and his mouth dropped in shock of the ginormous shimmering wings spread out beneath the gorgeous man. 

He put his hands up to his cheeks, most likely preparing to squeal in shock and excitement, until his eyes were drawn to Virgil. If Logan knew Patton, and he did know him better than anyone, he was certain that the prospect of a creature that was both bird like and humanoid would completely escape his attention once he saw that the small dark man was hurt.

And as predicted a cry of, “ Kiddo!” rang through the room. 

Virgil still perched on their rug smiling at Roman, saw the curly haired man rushing towards him and flinched back. He fell on his backside and began to hurriedly push himself away, until Patton crouched right in front of him. Which was when his eyes widened to the size of discs and his mouth blanched in silent fear. He threw his arms up to shield himself and Logan could hear Patton apologizing and attempting to get a closer look at his wounds. Virgil backed himself into a corner and hid his face behind his knees.

Seeing Virgil in distress caused Roman to freeze. Losing all theatrics, he began to struggle fiercely against Logan. Logan panicked. He could not allow him to get up and hurt his well meaning partner, even if he could relate to the extreme upset of someone new unexpectedly touching him. Which Roman was trying to shield Virgil from. 

They began to wrestle intensely. Rolling around the room, fighting to push the other down. They were equally matched until Roman crudely bit Logan’s arm and growled at him. Startling, Logan jumped back, and Roman took the opportunity to shoot up off the floor.

Grabbing his smarting arm, Logan launched himself after him, until they both stopped short at the sight before them.

Patton was holding Virgil in a gentle one-armed hug that the hurt man was cuddling into. Cooing, he was slowly bringing Virgil’s arms to his lips, so he could kiss each of his cuts better. His arm that was wrapped around Virgil was lightly stroking the back of his wings, causing quiet purrs to rumble from his thin chest. Virgil’s round face was blissed out, and his eyes were closed. A little smile was gracing his lips as Patton whispered soft reassurances in between smooches.

Logan and Roman exchanged a shocked look and sat down, not wanting to interrupt the vulnerable moment. Roman critically watched Patton’s hands, making sure they stayed where they were, and kept being gentle. After a few minutes he turned to Virgil and upon seeing his relaxed expression, he felt his face soften. He would have to keep this human, he made Virgil happy and that was no easy feat, this was clearly a good one. Unlike the handsome bespectacled man, who dared to keep him from protecting his sparrow.

Logan marveled at how quickly his boyfriend has gained the other two’s trust. Except it wasn’t really surprising at all. The atmosphere relaxed and Logan although needing facts and answers, couldn’t bring himself to break it.

He’d wait and then he’d get to the bottom of the two bird men in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there’s something you want to see in this fic :)


	3. A bit of a situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes up. Panics. Tries to steal Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write most of this chapter by an amazingly funny comment! Thank you for curing my writer’s block love!

The next morning Virgil awoke the very unsettling feeling of not being able to breathe. Flailing his arms around he attempted to push whatever was crushing his torso off of him. A groan came from the mountainous creature and with a panicked jump, Virgil managed to roll it off the couch.

The couch?

In his frazzled state, Virgil began to whip his head around frantically, unable to tell where he was until he saw the busted door, letting in bright morning light. His head snapped down just as quickly as the thing that attempted to kill him, or Roman it seemed, jumped up with a shout at being subjected to the cold wood floor.

“I am not accustomed to such cruel tortures, you beasts! I demand to be returned to my chambers!” 

Virgil wrinkled his nose at his mate’s superficial, although, sleep-addled concerns.

“Roman!” He snapped. “We stayed the night here?!”

Roman whirled around to see Virgil’s flushed face and bed head. He took a moment to melt at the sight before he realized he was probably in trouble and answered.

“You fell asleep my raven and the small man didn’t want to wake you up, so the angry one brought us some blankets and told us to stay the night and I know it was dangerous but it wasn’t like we had anywhere else to go and…”

“Ok ok!” Virgil hissed “Keep your voice down, we don’t need them to wake up and start questioning us about–”

“Salutations”

Virgil muffled a scream. 

Roman leapt three feet off the ground.

And Logan watched this all with an amused, not even slightly apologetic, expression.

“ I suppose now is not an ideal time to ask how you found yourselves in my apartment last night, hmm?”

Virgil and Roman exchanged a look.

“We were migrating south for winter?”

Virgil slapped a hand over his face. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“It is April.”

Luckily, Patton chose this moment to pop out of his bedroom and skip all the way to Logan.

“Good morning Kiddos!”

Ah, Roman thought, finally. He strode up to Patton, who watched him with a big smile on his sweet face. Logan watched him more warily, sensing he was up to something.

“Good morning, human-who-Virgil-loves-and-I must-now-keep!”

And with that Roman threw Patton over his shoulder and sprinted for the balcony, shouting for Virgil to follow him. 

“Roman, you idiot, NO!”

Despite the harsh words Virgil was clearly trying to hold laughter at bay as he burrowed his head into his arms, peaking out to watch Logan frantically chase Roman around the room, reaching desperately for Patton. The man being kidnapped just laughed as he was flown around the room, in this birdman’s strong arms. 

Before Roman could reach his goal of the window Logan had snatched Patton back to his chest, where he was clutching him furiously. His cheeks were bright red and he looked ready to kill a man. Bird. Not so featherless biped.

Despite losing his hostage, Roman smiled brightly seeing that he had caused Virgil to laugh. It was light and sweet and rather contagious, so that soon even Logan couldn’t hold back the small smile creeping on to his face.

“Let’s try that backstory again.”


	4. A continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory for our boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes I am so sorry for my lack of posting! School has me dead :(

Virgil wracked his brain. They couldn’t tell the whole truth because obviously, the very handsome strict-looking man was protective of his mate and would not appreciate the danger Virgil and Roman brought with them. 

Perhaps he could distract him for a while longer until he had the right amount of truth and lies to spew at...hold on.

“We don’t even know your names.”

Virgil said triumphantly whilst crossing his arms. Roman smiled up at him from where he lay against Virgil’s legs, a look of pure admiration on his face.

Logan, who had yet to let go of Patton, was undeterred.

“You may call him Patton, and I am Logan.”

Well shit.

“ And now you may tell me how you got here and how long you plan on staying.”

Virgil huffed in annoyance.

“ We were looking for a place to stay after...visiting...family.”

Logan raised an eyebrow and took in Roman’s sudden scowl.

“ The...wind was really strong last night and we had to move fast. Roman didn’t realize how far he he was ahead and turned to check on me, which made him hit your window. I was...distracted and didn’t realize how far we were into the city until I heard Roman bang on the glass. That’s why I crashed through.”

Logan was a bit insulted that they thought this half truth could satiate him. He resolved to not push it, when there were more pressing matters at hand.

“Ah yes, and if you don’t mind my asking, how is it possible you exist?” 

Virgil shot back,

“How do you exist?”

“ Well I, well you see, that’s not really pressing because, there are likely many more humans without wings than with them, as you are the only two I have ever seen.”

Virgil smiled at seeing the composed man become flustered.

“True you don’t see us as much but that doesn’t mean there are less of us. We can cover them up if we need to, and the only ones who know about it would be our “colony” or nearby colonies.”

Logan had so many questions. How did colonies form? Were they varied by wing color? How did colonies communicate with each other? Why did Virgil say that word with blatant disgust?

However Patton beat him to it with clearly the most important question.

“ Are you guys dating??”

He squealed with excitement when Roman answered the question with a kiss to Virgil’s nose. Causing Virgil to turn bright red and lightly punch him on the arm.

“Yes, but my beautiful dove and I are much more than mere BOYFRIENDS. We are mates, bound together through love and the making of lo…”

“YES PATTON WE ARE DATING! That’s all you had to say!”

Roman shrugged and smirked at Virgil.

Patton meanwhile was holding his hands over his heart, cooing with pure happiness.

“ Well this has all been very…touching but I suppose you must be off now.”

Virgil nodded in seemingly rapid agreement with Logan.

“ Yeah Ro, we better get going.”

Patton’s face fell but he simply watched the two stand up and straighten themselves out. 

They walked over towards the balcony and Virgil stretched his wings, taking a step towards the ledge. He paused and turned around to see Roman standing him sheepishly, with his wings still firmly tucked behind him.

“What?”

Roman glanced down to the floor and mumbled.

“It’s nothing my dear love but...I may have pained myself last night a bit more than I let on.”

“What!”

Virgil rushed over to Roman and began patting him down trying to find whatever injury he was downplaying. Roman held his hands back.

“I’m fine, I just simply pulled some muscles in my wing, no need to fret!”

Virgil winced in sympathy but quickly became mad again.

“Why would you fly around the house this morning then?!”

“It didn’t hurt then!”

They turned towards Logan. 

Patton began to jump up and down in excitement, quietly chanting “They get to stay, they get to stay, they get to stay.” Logan groaned, already knowing he wouldn’t turn them away.

“ I suppose you can stay.”

They all smiled. Well, Vigil didn’t grimace. 

“But only until he’s well again!”

Patton quickly ushered Roman to the couch. And Logan had a fleeting desire to grab Roman and throw him off the balcony, taking Patton back for himself. I bet he could fly then, he grumbled.

Virgil walked cautiously over to Logan and pat his arm gently.

“Thank you.” 

Logan’s irritated mood dissipated like mist. He hadn’t realized how scared Virgil had looked to be going back outside again, until he could see the palpable relief on his face. He suddenly had the urge to wrap him in a hug, but he didn’t fancy getting tackled again.

“You’re welcome Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
